1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape printer for printing characters, such as symbols and letters, on a tape printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,152 has proposed a tape print. The tape printer includes a keyboard, a display, and a printing mechanism. The tape printer is capable of printing characters, such as letters and symbols, on tapes in widths of 6 mm, 9 mm, 12 mm, 18 mm, 24 mm, and so on. The tape printer is a practical device for producing tape-shaped labels for adhering to the backbone of folders and the like. The tape printer includes a variety of editing functions.
It is possible to change the width of the tape to be printed on by replacing the tape cassette presently housed in the tape printer with a different tape cassette holding a tape with the desired width. The tape printer will print characters to a size to correspond to-the width of the housed tape.